


Grace & Charlie Surprises Their Fathers On Father's Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accident, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Car Accident, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Death, Drama, Drunk Driving, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Father's Day, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace, & Charlie has a sweet surprise planned for their fathers, Will be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Grace & Charlie Surprises Their Fathers On Father's Day:

*Summary: Grace, & Charlie has a sweet surprise planned for their fathers, Will be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

On a wonderful Sunday Morning, Grace Williams-McGarrett, & her brother, Charles Williams-McGarrett decided to surprise their fathers with breakfast in bed, & they just wanted it to be perfect, They had a tough time back, 5 years ago. When they lost their mother, Rachel Edwards, & their stepfather, Stan Edwards, due to a drunk driver. Commander Steve McGarrett & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who gotten together then, made sure that they came first, & their needs are met.

 

Meanwhile, Grace & Charlie had everything for a wonderful breakfast, She said to her little brother, "Be careful with the orange juice, Bud, We are almost there", He nodded, & said, "I will be fine, Gracie", as they were making their way towards their fathers' bedroom, & they knew that the two men in their lives, will absolutely love the idea. Because it came from the heart, & it means a lot, when they do it. 

 

Meanwhile, Steve & Danny woke up at the same time, "Mmmmm, Happy Father's Day, Danno", The Former Seal said with a smile, as he leaned to kiss his husband, who had brought light & love into his life, & will never forget it. "Happy Father's Day to you, Babe", The Blond said with a bigger smile, as he met him halfway for the kiss. They stole a couple of kisses, & were getting really into it, But a knock on the door stopped them, "Danno ?", Grace called out, "Can we come in ?", Charlie asked, They both smiled, as their children showed respect. The Couple straighten themselves out, "Come in, Guys", Danny called out, "It's okay", Steve added, & then the door opened, & the children smiled at their fathers.

 

"Good morning", Grace & Charlie said with a smile, as they were setting up their breakfast for them, "Morning", Steve said with a smile, as he kissed each of his children on the forehead, & the loudmouth detective mirrored his gesture, "Good morning, Kiddos", & they joined their fathers on the bed, & they were cuddled up, like one big happy family. Steve & Danny were checking over their breakfast, & were amazed at well it was cooked.

 

"Wow, This smells amazing, Absolutely amazing, Guys", Steve said, as he took a bite out of the eggs, & he was smiling that his children thought of this, as a present for them. "It tastes delicious too, Thank you, Guys", The Young Teenager said, "We wanted to do something special for you, so we thought breakfast was the way to go, We also did it, cause...", she lets Charlie take over. "Because we love you too", The Young Boy said with a nod of his head, & they spent the rest of the morning together, & they all decided a beach day was a fun way to spend the day. They cleaned up everything, & they got ready, & were on their way outside to their own private beach in a matter of minutes.

 

The End.


End file.
